1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel organic fluids containing minor amounts of hydroxyalkylpyrrolidinone esters useful as detergents, preferably in lubricants comprising oils of lubricating viscosity or greases prepared therefrom, fuels and functional fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,685 describes the preparation of lactone-esters from half-esters of alkenylsuccinic anhydrides. It is also known to prepare such esters from alcohols and alkenylanhydrides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,675 describes a continuous process for preparing lactone-esters from a branched-chain alkenylsuccinic anhydride and an alcohol or thiol. It is also known to react lactones and amines and thereafter esterify the product so produced with an alkenylsuccinic anhydride. However, there has been no previous disclosure of the present hydroxy pyrrolidinones or their use in lubricants or fuels known to applicant.